


Guilledou

by Burning_jabberjay



Category: Vikings (TV), hvitserk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_jabberjay/pseuds/Burning_jabberjay
Summary: Hvitserk and Sigveig are there to go through it all together. They fight together, Live together, love together, and take on whatever is to come together...





	1. The End Of An Affinity

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! Shhhhhh! Shhhhh! Hush. They will hear you. My brothers will hear you. Sigveig!" Hvitserk pushed me up against the outside of his house and held his hand over my mouth and quietly checked his surroundings.  
"I'm sorry but considering your crippled brother beat you at combat is hilarious and besides, what if I want them to hear me huh?" I asked in a hushed tone as we were treading into the house. "You don't want to be seen as a harlot now do you?" He asked me.  
"Harlot? How many other girls have you slept with recently?" I said turning towards his room.  
"Well I can't make us seem ubiquitous so I need a cover. But also you are not mine and I am not yours. I can sleep with whoever I want to." He went on a diatribe. I pressed my lips against his and passionately kissed him. He propelled me through the door into his room.  
"What if I want to be yours and what if I want you to be mine. How about that Hvitserk? Maybe we could be 'ubiquitous' as you put it. We could move past affinity, maybe get married..." I said kissing him again, as he jolted me onto the bed.  
"Now why would we do that?" He joked. "We could stay discrete. And..." He kissed me once more. "Keep it... confidential." He jested. "Now why would you want to marry me anyway? I mean think about it... I have a brother who is married, a brother whose wife is coquettish, a brother who is basically a woodland troll elf, and a brother who is, as some would put is a "creepy crawler". Why would you want to join a family like that?" Hvitserk inquired.  
"It is not about your family, Hvitserk. It's about you. And he isn't a creepy crawler he is just... well yeah I guess you could say that. You are right about Sigurd. And You should know if she is a coquette because you, if I'm correct are the one she slept with, on her wedding night. And bjorn is one enticing man. Sucks he's married or I'd go after him too." I responded.  
"Not funny, Sigveig!" He fumed.  
"Well then...marry me!" I demanded  
"you're serious?" He asked, stopping everything and giving me a stern look.  
"Of course I'm serious. Hvitserk Ragnarsson, I want you to marry me." I said with determination.  
"I love you." I spoke.  
"I love you too." He kissed me, making me feel like I was truly his.  
"Hvitserk! Who is this lovely lady?!" Ivar, his crippled brother crawled in. "let me guess another hussy for your pleasure, hmm?"  
"Ivar, can't you leave us alone?" Hvitserk spoke up.  
"It is okay Hvitserk. I won't tell anyone you plan to marry her until you tell them. But... I would like to stand next to you." Ivar told him.  
"You mean be my Groom's attendant?" Hvitserk inquired.  
"Look, Hvitserk. You are the only brother I have truly liked. Me and sigurd obviously don't get along. Ubbe treats me like a child and Bjorn is only our half brother. I want to mean something to you as much as you mean to me." Ivar told him.  
"Awe, c'mon Hvitserk." I pushed. The last of Ivar's words had hit my heart a little.  
"Besides... I have found someone as well and was going to ask the same of you when i walked in here." Ivar struggled to find his words.  
"You FOUND someone? Someone you want to marry? What is her or his name?"  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH! CALM DOWN! Yes, well... sort of. I want to marry her. I haven't asked her yet." Ivar stuttered.  
"What do you mean? You are already planning a wedding and you haven't even asked her to marry you yet?" I budded in.  
"Well, yes. I will tell you more about it. I do know she loves me. That's for sure. Now Hvitserk, please formally introduce me to my new sister." Ivar said.


	2. Gudrun

“CLOSE THE GATE!” Ubbe shouted.   
“What’s wrong?” Lagertha called back walking towards him.   
“Bjorn spotted invaders headed this way. They have surrounded Kattegat.” Sigurd told her looking frightened.  
“Well… The good thing is that we have more sides to attack them on. Plus, They think they have the element of surprise, but we have taken that from them. We can’t let them know that we have that power over them. Sigveig, Hvitserk, Ivar you three take some people and hide on the west side of the city ready for any attack they can bring.” Bjorn called our orders.  
“Sigurd, Ubbe and I will stay here at the gate.” Lagertha stated.  
“Torvie, Astrid, and I will take the East side of the city. We need someone at the hall and the center.” Bjorn said.   
“Me and Floki can take the hall, draw them into the center and connect  the forces from east and west and bring them around and surround whoever we lead into the middle, making them think that they infiltrated our forces but capture and question the few remaining.” Gudrun said with complete pride in her voice.  She was one of the best shieldmaidens in Kattegat. She had long curly brown hair with a braid on each side. She had big brown eyes and is was super pale as if the sun rarely touched her. And she was the one Ivar loved.   
It was weird to think of Ivar loving someone other than his mother. The night before had surprised me to how fast he was to say he liked Hvitserk and thought of him as his favorite brother, enough so to want to stand next to him at a wedding. Twice. Gudrun was talking to Floki, filling him in on the plan, before the attackers showed up. Ivar could not take his eyes off her the entire time she was talking. Something was wrong. Ivar does not love. Ivar is cold and dark. He has an anger inside him that everyone in Kattegat knew he could not control. Maybe he distracted himself by her to get over all the pain he has gone through. Although, she was very beautiful and strong. I still couldn't see her being with him.  
We broke into our groups. Fought and won. The battle was short and easy. Gudrun’s plan worked and we celebrated that night.   
During the celebration, Ivar could not take his eyes off Gudrun. Although, he was not the only one. Every single son of Ragnar and most other men there, would not give her space. I can’t tell if it was my jealousy over Hvitserk, or if I felt plain sympathy for a woman who just wanted a drink. Maybe both. I walked over to her. She looked annoyed and exhausted.  
“Hello boys, why don’t you give Gudrun some space… She has had a long day… Let's find drinks elsewhere so she can rest and breathe.”  
Gudrun snarked at this, either at me saying it, or maybe at the fact that she doesn't know what it's like to be left alone.   
“Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Sigveig.” Said a drunk Sigurd.  
“No… I think it is you being an asshole! But that's just me.” I smiled back. His brothers busted out laughing.  
“No, no… I think it's the fact my brother is paying attention to someone other than you! Everyone one knows that you are screwing buddies or is that just an unspoken subject.” He gradually got louder. Eventually the room got silent to his last sentence.  
“Wow, okay.” I said back with a little giggle. I turned around for a split second. He looked proud of himself. I ruined that when I decked him in the jaw.   
“You know, I am definitely not the only one who thinks you are an asshole. So fuck you! And thank you very much but I noticed she looked like she was gonna do THAT herself to all of you. So I just saved all your asses.” He sat there holding his jaw. Ubbe looked like he was concerned but Ivar and Hvitserk were struggling to keep their laughs to themselves. Bjorn had a smile on his face. Sigurd got off the ground.   
“Well I mean it's not like it's a secret about you and my brother. You don't keep your screams to yourself every night.” I wished he would just shut up! Next, Hvitserk stopped and punched him in the face knocking him back on the ground but this time with a bloody nose and a hell of a lot more pain.  
“Apologize to the lady, Sigurd, or you will be the one who can't keep the screams to themselves. I'm almost certain people will take turns.” This is why I loved him. He had defended my honor, giving himself away as the brother who was with me. Everyone knew I was with a Son of Ragnar but they didn't know which one. He was protecting me.   
“I'm sorry.” Sigurd said, rolling his eyes, tending to his bloody nose.  
“Ah yes and while we are celebrating…” Hvitserk spoke up. “Me and Sigveig are getting married!” Hvitserk yelled with happiness in his voice.  
Everyone cheered and congratulated us.  
I walked away from the commotion to Gudrun.  
“You didn't have to do that. I'm used to it.” She told me.  
“No I didn't. You looked like you were about to pour your drink on somebody and that's a waste of a drink!” I replied. She cracked a smile.   
“So you and Pretty Boy Ragnarsson are getting hitched huh? Congrats. I wish my Son of Ragnar would propose.” She sounded tired.  
“Which one exactly?” I asked her, playing dumb.  
“You wouldn't believe me.” She told me.  
“Try me.” I said back.  
“The cripple, Ivar. I've heard rumors that he can't satisfy women, I don't care though. I love him. I don't think he realizes I love him.” She sounded sad and tired now.  
“Are you oblivious?” I laughed. “Honey, he loves you more than anything. I was surprised at first that he could love at all. Haven't you noticed how sappy he is recently?” I struggled to keep in that he was proposing to her tonight.  
“You think so?” She asked  
“Oh yeah.” This was the one time I'd ever seen her look insecure. She was the best shieldmaiden other than Astrid, Torvi, and Lagertha herself. I was about right under her in the battle talent area. Although I did better with a sword and she did better with a bow.   
“Gudrun? May I speak with you for a moment?” Ivan said as Hvitserk called it “creepy crawling” up to us.   
I patted her on the arm, finished my drink, and left to fill it back up. After all, it was gonna be a long night and the drinks were gonna drown out the sappy stories about when guys proposed to their women and got married. I wasn't one for much attention. Usually. There are exceptions, of course.


	3. flár

“I AM SO SORRY THAT YOURRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr BROTHER IS JUS T an ASSHOLEEEEEEE”  
“I think I am going to go take her home.” Hvitserk said. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
“Wait! Who are you taking home? Shouldn’t you be taking ME home?” I asked him. I was trying to whisper, I wasn’t sure if it was working or not. I had a huge headache. I also felt like I was about to barf.  
“Yes, do that. Make sure she gets some sleep.” Bjorn stated and then I realized that he was talking about me.  
“NO! NOPE! YOU WILL HAVE TO CATCH ME IF YOU WANT ME.” I started to run and then I hit the door. REALLY hard.  “Ow.” I said. Hvitserk looked at me with a sympathetic laugh. Then he spoke to me.  
“Sigveig, name all the Sons of Ragnar for me please.”   
“Ummm… Ivar, Hvitserk, hot one , the umm… first one, and asshole.” I told him.  
“I knew she thought he was hot. Okay I’m taking her home now.” He told Bjorn who was cracking a small laugh at me.  
“You can’t take me.” I whined. “NoOooooooo. Stop it!” I said while he was grabbing me and slinging me over his shoulder.  
“I love you.” He said laughing taking me out.  
He set me down once we were outside and a little far from the hall.. He had a sly smile on his face. I had thrown up a few times on the way. I was beginning to be a bit more conscience but not totally.  “Can you walk by yourself now?”’  
“Walk…? I can barely talk.” I said sitting down on the ground. I started to crawl away.  
“Oh no you don’t!” he said grabbing me. But this time he held me bridal style rather than over his shoulder. “Why don’t we go to the beach? You can sit and relax for a minute. How many drinks did you have?” He investigated  
“Like A lot.” I said raising my eyebrows. He just sighed and cracked that cute smile again. “You are cute when you are- UGHHH I hate her.” I said as Ubbe and Margrethe came into view. There goes that cute little smile giggle again.  
“I know you do. You could at least be discreet about it though.” He whispered to me.  
“Why should I. She already knows plus I am being honest with her. I could be-” He cut me off with a small shushing noise. “ I could be fake and pretend I like her but how would that benefit either of us?  It wouldn’t. We would both just sit there and waste energy on pretending to like each other.” I whispered.  
“Hush now, we are about to pass them.” He told me.  
“Brother.” Ubbe said  
“Ubbe, Margrethe. You both left quite early. Is everything alright.” HVitserk inquired. When he said her name I looked at him and looked away and rolled my eyes. He tried hard not to crack that cute freaking smile again.  
“Yes, just went for a walk.” Ubbe said like he was trying to hide something. My guess was they did NOT go on a walk. “And what is wrong with her?”  
“Drunk.” Hvitserk said with a smile.  
“I am NOT drunk!....anymore…. I think.”  
“Drunk.” He said once again.  
Ubbe just sighed like he knew what was going on. “I am going to get her home. Goodnight brother” Hvitserk told Ubbe and nodded his head to acknowledge Margrethe. He carried me further to the beach.  
“You know, I already knew you didn’t like her. Why did you roll your eyes so obviously?” He asked me.  
“In case you weren’t already aware.” I said as if he should already know.  
We finally got to the beach and sat there for a minute and then we heard voices.  
“Who is that?” I asked with a bit more conscientiousness gained. Along the beach getting closer to us, were two figures. And then I realized they were Ivar and Gudrun. I could tell because he was pushing himself in the sand.   
“Oh” I said. “Is he gonna-”   
“I don't know.” Hvitserk cut me off. Immediately knowing what I was gonna ask.   
Ivar struggled to just stop and sit up and swing his legs around.  
“Should we-” I started to ask.  
“Help him actually get on one knee?” He took a second to think. “Yes. Can you walk now?” He said holding his hand out to help me.  
“As long as you are here to catch me.” I still had a headache which had gotten worse but I had stopped vomiting.  
Hvitserk held my hand and we strolled to where Gudrun and Ivar were.  
“Good evening.” Gudrun said. “Finally throw up all those drinks.”  
“Yes.” I said we continued our small talk for a minute while Ivar and Hvitserk were whispering to each other.   
“Gudrun!” Ivar called her. “May I um talk to you?”  
“Always.”  
Hvitserk moved and held his legs to where he was on one knee.   
“Umm Gudrun. I love you and you see-” He started. She cut him off.  
“Yes.” She whispered lightly.  
We left them to talk as we were strolling down the beach. We found a spot to sit and spent about an hour just talking. I didn’t realize that I fell asleep until I woke up the next morning in Hvitserk’s bed.   
“Good morning elska.” He said.   
“What happened? My head is killing me.” I asked.  
“Well you fell asleep on the beach after you got super drunk.”  
“Oh! Yeah I can sortof remember. What about Gudrun and Ivar? They must have had fun last night.” I spoke up.  
“What do you mean?” He inquired.  
“I thought he proposed on the beach last night?”  
“The only people on the beach were you and me. In fact he hadn’t seen her since you punched sigurd in the face last night.”


	4. The heita

Gudrun, The Sons Of Ragnar, Floki, and I gathered in the woods to talk of something important. Gudrun and I seemed to be the only ones not knowing what was going on. The boys were all gathered round in a circle talking. Ivar was also sitting on a stump. Gudrun was sitting on a tree stump. Her feet were kicking the dirt on the ground next to the stump. Floki raised his arm and motioned for me over.  
“Ah yes, Sigveig, come come, we have matters to discuss.”  
“Floki, why isn’t Gudrun over here? I asked him  
“Because… She is…. BANNED FROM THE CONVERSATION!”  
The other boys nodded their heads in agreement. Hvitserk gave me a smug smile.  
“Yes, Sigveig. Sh is banned from the conversation.” Ivar said to me.  
“Ohh but I thought we were here so we can-” Ivar cut me off.  
“WE DID NOT COME HERE TO DISCUSS BAT- …...d childhoods. We came here to talk about Battle Plans!” He said almost giving himself away. He seemed edgy today but still, I thought it was funny. We huddled back together.  
“That was not funny, Sigveig.” Ivar looked at me with a glare worse than death itself.  
“Just a little.” I said trying to lighten the mood.  
“We need to formulate a plan. Here is what-”  
“GODS OF ASGARD. REALLY?! Is that really necessary?! Ivar you are about to hate me.” I said walking away from the group. All the guys were looking at me in confusion. Ivar looked pissed off, like he could just take an ax and throw it at at me and hit me in the ribs right now.   
“GUDRUN!”  
“Sigveig! Wait wait wait wait….” all the boys started calling my name. Ivar started to look frightened.  
“Okay. Gudrun. YOU TOLD ME- WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?! You told me, that you loved Ivar… with or without his legs. You told me that you weren't sure if he loved you back. Well now, you get to find out. Ivar…?” I said looking back at him. He was bright pink from blushing. He looked stiff.   
“Uh… Gudrun…” he said looking down at the ground and playing with his hands, then looking back at me with a glare that said ‘I AM GOING TO KILL YOU’’ but also ‘THANK YOU’.   
“I love you, and I want you to be by my side in battle, in life, and in valhalla.” Gudrun stood up she looked as if every feeling she ever felt that was good, was about to come pouring out of her heart and soul. She started to cry a bit. She started walking towards Ivar. She knelt down in front of his stump and looked at him with love and desire.   
“Would you marry me?” He whispered to her.   
Gudrun looked really happy, but then she looked really angry.  
“You EFFIN BASTARD!” Everyone looked so shocked. I think all our jaws dropped.   
“How come it took you so long?” She whispered back. She kissed him so passionately, it was almost as watching me and hvitserk.   
“So is that a yes then?” he asked pulling away. “You know for witness purposes.”  
“Yes. She said kissing him again  
We spent a few minutes talking and congratulating them and then Hvitserk walked over to me and whispered in my ear.  
“You go along with them. Sigurd said he needed to talk.”  
“Okay. I will miss you!” I whispered back, then I jumper up a kissed his cheek.  
I put my arm around Gudrun who was walking back towards town. Ivar was crawling next to her.   
“I am going to kill you for that.” Ivar told me.  
“I will be waiting.” I said with with anticipation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me, Gudrun, Floki, Margrethe, Torvi and Bjorn’s kids joined the boys for dinner to celebrate two upcoming weddings. Hvitserk was playing with his food. He had only taken a few bites. I put my hand on his to ease whatever was on his mind. Sigurd was staring at him like he was pissed off. Something happened between them in the woods. I didn't seem to be the only one who noticed. Ubbe kept looking back and forth at them and kept whispering to his wife. Torvi was watching everyone sit awkward; and Bjorn was focused on his food. All his kids were running around playing with each other. Ivar and Gudrin were too busy looking happy into eachother’s eyes.  
I was starting to think Gudrun was a goddess. It would make sense, for a few reasons.  
*She was new in town  
*She was GORGEOUS   
*She was badass  
*Ivar turned sappy around her or at the mention of her, and Ivar was NEVER sappy.  
“So Gudrun, Sigveig, how is it knowing you are almost free of official training?” Torvi asked us with a smile.  
“Brings a smile to my face.” Gudrun told her.  
Now everyone noticed that the mood was awkward except Bjorn who had just bitten into a turkey leg.   
Bjorn looked up, finally noticing our silence. He then saw his brother’s looks towards each other. He rolled his eyes and hung his head down.   
“What is with you two?”   
“Nothing.” Hvitserk said.  
“It's fine. We’re fine.” Then sigurd.  
“You brothers are not fine.” Ubbe said stating the obvious.  
“It doesn't matter.” Hvitserk stormed out.  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM IN THE WOODS?!” I raged getting up.  
“I think I'm going to leave.” Floki said getting up from his chair and leaving.  
“It’s NOTHING. ESPECIALLY TO YOU.” Sigurd said nodding to me.  
“UGHHH! YOU ARE SO HORRIBLE SIGURD!” I screamed. I stormed out of the room similar to Hvitserk. On my way out I heard Bjorn say “Ah yes. Women will be the death of us men. But Women won't let men be the death of them. I've always liked that fire in that one there.”   
I walked home. Sigurd was always such a dick to me. He was a dick to everyone but he liked to pick on me and Ivar the most for some reason.  
I walked into mine and Hvitserk’s room. He was just laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.  
“Do you want to talk about it, my elska?” I asked him.  
“No.” He stated. “But.” He continued. “I need to. It has to do with you. You need to hear it.”  
“He said it was nothing. Especially not to me.” I said confused.  
“It has everything to with you, my ást. He said he has loved you since we were children. He said that he thinks that I should not marry you. Or at least share you.” I stumbled backwards at his words. Everything made sense now. It's was coming together like hideous skáldskapr.  
“What a BACRAUT! THAT SON OF A-” I cupped my hand over my mouth   
“Son of a what?” Hvitserk looked at me.  
“You know I didn't mean- all I'm saying is that if he wanted me, he should have expressed when we were young and cute, though back then I did have a crush on Bjorn.” I smiled.  
“First Ubbe is the ‘Hot One’. Then Bjorn is your crush.” Hvitserk laughed.  
“I will always choose you, though.”  
“Good choice.” He said lightly kissing my forehead after I laid on the bed next to him.  
“Goodnight elska.” He told me.  
“Goodnight Missa.”

……………………………………………….………….  
Authors note:  
Hey everyone sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also I did use a lot of Viking words so if you got confused, I apologize. Thank you for reading and enjoying it.


	5. Sharing is not caring

Gudrun and Ivar will have pretty babies. Well, that’s if he could, you know THAT. Then maybe, just maybe they’d be able to have kids. No. This is what I thought as I stared ahead and watched them talk. Laugh. Stare. Repeat.   
There was a nagging at the back of my head saying ‘That could be us!’ But no.   
Hvitserk left early this morning, saying that he had ‘Other matters to attend to.”   
I didn’t question it. I knew it was bullshit. I knew when something was wrong with him. Which something was definitely wrong with him. I don’t know if it was everything going on with Sigurd. Let’s just say Hvitserk hasn’t been in the mood for anything for three days. That was very unlike him. He has had little ale and food. Also unlike him. Why were they such the perfect couple. She was getting herself into something scary. But just watching them. Like before. I would laugh. Stare. Repeat. I was so involved watching them that I didn't hear Ubbe speaking. It wasn't until everyone was staring at me.  
“Are you okay, Sigveig. Is something on your mind?” He questioned after I started listening.  
“I’m fine. Do you know where your brother disappeared to?” I answered.  
“Haven't the slightest clue.” He said back. “But while you are here… I was going to ask you… I should wait for Hvitserk.” Ubbe started.  
“No. No. It's fine.” I invited him to continue.  
“Um… If it is okay with Hvitserk, and you females, Ivar, of course. I think all of us brothers should… share.”  
“What do you mean SHARE?” Gudrun asked him.  
“Share wives. He means share wives.” Ivar said looking him dead in the eye. “Sigurd put you up to it. Didn't he? He wants your wife, Hvitserk’s and mine.”  
“Before we start anything. Only ubbe is married yet, so wife is not proper. Anyway, Ubbe, I don't think Gudrun and Ivar would be okay with that. Of course, I am not saying that I am. I have to speak to Hvitserk about it. And if we do, I am NOT sleeping with Sigurd. That is one thing for sure that I can agree with Ivar on.” The idea angered me in a way.  
“I have talked to Hvitserk separately, before he left this morning. He said he was okay with it. But I figured I'd wait to ask everyone until he got back but since you pushed me to it. And this is excluding Bjorn of course.” It would make more sense if that is why Hvitserk left.  
“Still I want to talk to him about it. Will you excuse me?” I said getting up to leave.  
Sigurd was walking in as I was walking out. He bumped into me on my way out.   
“Watch where you are walking.” He looked back at me.  
“You know, one day Sigurd, you are gonna say that to the wrong person. They will just kill  
you. You're lucky it's not me. Today.”   
“You know somebody didn't get laid last night.” He scoffed sitting down.  
BAM  
I looked back. He had a knife so close to his fingers it was almost touching. He looked scared. It gave me pleasure. Ubbe looked at Gudrun with fearful eyes. Ivar’s jaw dropped.   
“You are lucky that she is generous. I am not so much. Apologize to the lady or that knife will split your finger in two.” Gudrun spoke to Sigurd. “APOLOGIZE” she yelled.  
“I'm tired of apologizing to women who should know their place.” He spoke up.  
“REALLY? Because who was it taking orders from a woman just the other day? Watch how you proceed, VERMON!” She warned.  
“Sigveig, I'm sorry.” He said rolling his eyes.  
“I am not.” I said walking out.  
Gudrun followed me out of the building. At first we just walked in silence for a few minutes.  
“Thank you for that.” I said.  
“Us women have to stick up for each other. Especially if we are to marry into a family such as that.” She replied.  
I stopped dead in my tracks. She kept walking for a second then turned around to look at my face cupped by my hands. I couldn't help it. I just began to cry. The fact that Hvitserk wasn't talking to anyone, especially me, Sigurd and his asshole-ness, and everything started flooding through me.   
“Come with me!” She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of town. We'll sort of. She lead me to the cliff right outside of Kattegat. This is usually where women who couldn't fight, sat and watched their men leave for raids. She stopped. We just sat for a couple seconds overlooking Kattegat.   
“Now scream.” She said plainly.  
“What?”   
“Scream.” She said. “It helps get the pain out. But also no one can hear you up here. No one can see you cry. See you in pain. See your weaknesses. But don't let out a high pitched girly scream. It doesn't help. Find a word. Any word. Just scream it to the gods.”  
“Eh, why not. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! SHIT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! SHIT THAT FEELS GREAT!” I screamed.  
“That's the point.” She smiled.  
“Who are you fucking?” Said a familiar voice coming from behind.   
“Hvitserk? You're back. Where did you go?” I asked turning around.  
“To do the exact same thing you did. Fight some trees. Let out a bunch of shit that has been bothering me.” He said.  
“Oh. Did um- did Ubbe talk to you earlier today?” I asked.  
“Yes. Why?”  
“What did he talk to you about?”  
“Uh- he said something about how you had stuff to do tonight. Stuff he needed help with.”  
“BULLSHIT. GUDRUN? ISNT THAT SUCH BU-UGHHHH. Why are all your brother’s dicks who can't keep it in their fucking pants?” I screamed.  
“What? What's wrong?” He asked grabbing my arms to make sure I was ok.  
“Ubbe asked to share wives to Ivar and us. Ivar spoke up and said no. Sigveig said she was going to talk to you about it and Ubbe said that he talked to you and said yes.” Gudrun said rolling her eyes.  
“Share?” He asked.  
“Like, you used to do with his wife.” Gudrun stated.  
“What if I don't want to share?” Hvitserk looked at me. Then at her. Then out to Kattegat.  
“Ivar said he wasn't sharing me. Especially cause he can't, you know, do THAT. Anyway if winded up pregnant, it would be obvious that I cheated. So even if I would have wanted to it's a no.”  
“Look- Hvitserk- I don't- I don't necessarily want to be shared. But if you want a night with Margrethe then go ahead and have fun. I won't mind one night.” I spoke up.  
“If I am going to do that. You have to stay with him. You don't have to do anything but I don't trust people- you'd be all by yourself and-”  
“And I am a shieldmaiden of Kattegat trained by the great Lagertha and the sons of Ragnar. I can defend myself. But, if you are so adamant about it I will.” I cut him off. He pulled me in close. For a second he just held me there, then he whispered in my ear.   
“I know you can defend yourself. But I just want you to stay safe. You do not have to stay with Ubbe. You can stay with Floki or Bjorn, by Odin’s eye you can stay with Ivar and Gudrun. Just please do not stay by yourself. I just have a bad feeling.” he held me tight.  
“I will stay with him.” I said.   
All three of us headed back down to Kattegat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night after everyone left dinner except Ubbe, he motioned towards his bedroom. The one really bad thing about the boys sharing a house: You could hear them.   
In Hvitserk’s room I knew exactly what was going on. I wondered if that is what I sounded like when I was with him. Ubbe opened his bedroom door. I walked in but just stood standing still, with my arms crossed looking at the floor. The problem with the situation is not that I didn’t want to do it. The problem was that I DID want to do it. I was afraid I was going to like it. Like it a little TOO much, and want to come back. After all I was doing this for Hvitserk. So he could have a good night with Margrethe. He took off his shirt and walked over to me. He put his hands on my hips and sniffed my hair and pulled behind my ear. His hand went back on my hips again. He began to kiss my neck. I just stood there, still as a rock. He started to undo the back of my dress. I looked at the door. He moved my head to face him again.   
“Don’t worry about what they are doing. Right now it's you and me. Just us.” He looked at me with all seriousness. He finished undoing my dress and started on his pants. Next thing I knew we were on the bed. And by the nine realms, I liked it. I liked it a little TOO much. But I didn't care. I was gonna keep going.


	6. The Seer

Morning came. And so did a knock on the door.   
"Ubbe, come quick. Bother meeting in the woods" Sigurds words came flooding through my head.   
Ubbe got out of the bed. He got dressed and walked to the door. He was about to open it but he stopped. He turned around and looked at me.   
"That was nice. We should do it again some time."  
Then he walked out and I got a glimpse from hvitserk. I looked away as the door shut behind Ubbe. I couldn't help but feel guilty. But I didn't seem to be the only one. Hvitserk face had guilt written all over it.   
I didn't get it though. Why would he be guilty? He is the one that wanted her. You think he would've enjoyed it.  
I got dressed. I walked out of the room and looked at margrethe.  
"How was your night?" I asked breaking the ice.  
She was quiet.   
"He called your name last night." She bluntly commented. The awkward recovered the room like snow on the ground after a blizzard. 'No wonder he looked so guilty', I thought.   
"Both of them are taken up by you. I should go-" She got up and started to walk out.  
"They are both taken up by you, as well. In fact I seem to recall that it was all of them. You have seduced each and every one of Ragnar's sons but one. That is a HUGE deal. Just because he is used to me does not mean he does not like you. Besides I don't think I want to do anything with Ubbe any more than I have to. I only did it so Hvitserk could have time with you."   
I hadn't felt very well that morning. Something way down in the pit of my stomach. It was a different feeling than just being sick though. I had started to feel that way yesterday after dinner but it wasn't very bad.  
I ran outside, leaving Margrethe inside. I threw up. An idea came to my head. But I kind of ignored it. Margrethe heard me and rushed outside.   
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I am fine. I think." Nope. I threw up once more. This time margrethe held the hair out of my face.  
"Are you?" she asked me, implying she had the same thought I did.  
"We will see, now won't we?" I answered.   
"I am going to go see the seer. I will be back later."   
"Okay. If they come back soon, what do you want me to say?" Margethe asked.  
"Say I went to the seer. People do it all the time. I have nothing to hide." She nodded back at me.  
I walked to the hut in which the seer stayed.  
"I knew you would be here soon. You haven't come since you were very young? I would ask 'why now' but we both know the answer to that." He spoke.  
"Then I think we both know the questions I will ask." I spoke back.  
"Yes. So let me be blunt, Yes. You are with child. Yes it is with your future husband. After that you may not want to know." The seer told me.  
"What do you mean? Why are you blunt?" I inquired.  
"Oh child, one day you will know... One day it will make sense. You may not like the truth, which is why I won't say anything now. But beware the night of a lightning storm, as one comes into your life, one will perish, and another will become distant. Any other questions?" None of it made sense to me but it sting in my head like peppers, that Bjorn brought from Espania, down my throat.   
"Only the same one I asked years ago."  
"You are not ready for the tale yet. Come back in a fortnight. Only then will I begin the tale of your mother and more importantly your father." He responded.  
"Why a fortnight?" I asked.  
"You will understand then."   
He held out his hand and I licked it. I left his hut and went to talk with Floki


	7. brullaup

“Who was that women?” I asked the seer. It had been the night I was told to come back to see him.  
“You know her. We all do. She is and was and shall forever be until the Earth falls to Ragnorak.” he spoke.  
“She said she knew my mother.”   
“My dear, it is time you learn of your parents. Your father was an honest farmer man from north of here. He was killed when you were only a year old. Your mother could not take care of you. She had duties that, you nor I could even dream of.” His words flowed as if he were telling me a fairy tale.  
“Was she a Queen?” I pushed to know more.  
“Has it dawned on you why you have never lost in battle? Why all the men in Kattegat lust over your beauty? Your mother was not a Queen. She is a God.” It stung me. My head buzzed.   
She is a God. It made sense in some ways.  
“I thought it was luck. I thought it was because I am a woman. If she is a God, who is she?”   
“Isn’t it obvious?” He spoke harshly. “Your mother is Freya and the woman who came to you in the market was her handmaiden.” There was silence. We both knew something else was about to be said but I was so stunned that he spoke instead.  
“You came here for another reason… Why are you waiting to tell Hvitserk of your current state?”  
More silence swept the room.  
“I do not know.” I spoke up.  
“Yet you still hesitate?... Why are you afraid, child?”  
“I don’t know. I just have this strange feeling in my chest that I need to wait. This fear that if I say something now, something very bad could happen.”  
“If you wait something very bad could happen. The future is never set in stone though. Remember, my child, the prophecy I have given you.” I couldn’t get the prophecy out of my head. I grabbed the seer’s hand and licked it and walked out. I walked home and Hvitserk was inside with a glass of Mead. He took a sip. His eyes never left the floor. Something was bothering him and I could tell.  
“What it is it my elska? What is troubling you?” I walked to the spot he was sitting and stood behind him. I put my arms around him and leaned forward. “Hvitserk?”  
He took a deep breath. “Margrethe is with child. There is a chance it is mine.”  
His gaze still had not left the floor.  
“Hvitserk…” I stopped myself from saying what was going to. Instead I let go of him and crouched below him wear I could meet his gaze. “Let’s get married. Tomorrow. We have put it off for almost a month. Gudrun and Ivar are already married and I want to be your wife. And if another woman is carrying your child, then I want to help you raise it, to grow strong and wise, like his father and his grandfather before him.”  
My eyes fell remembering what the seer had said about my father. Then my mother.  
I must’ve sighed because he looked up with his eyes still at me.  
“My dear, what is troubling YOU? You have gone to see the seer twice, the last time you did that, you were only arriving in Kattegat as a young girl.” He showed concern with every word he spoke. A tear fell down my cheek. He lifted my chin and wiped it.  
“My Mother… My mother is… Freya. Or at least that is what the Seer told me. My Father was just a farmer from the north.   
He smiled a tiny smile.   
“You are very beautiful. You want to get married tomorrow? I agree. I want to officially be yours and yours alone forever. But for now, we both need some rest. Come to bed my love”  
We laid in each other’s arms all night. Nothing more and nothing less. I awoke the next morning and he was not in bed. Gudrun walked into the house.   
“What are you doing? It is past noon and you have to be ready soon. Why are you still standing around? We have a wedding to get you ready for. Go. Go! Go! C’mon. She braided my hair as Lagertha helped me get dressed. Torvie was making my flower crown.   
After everything was finished Bjorn met me outside.   
“Shall we?” he asked.  
“I thought floki was the one giving me away?” I played.  
“Not In this life.” He smiled. “Now let us hurry, we are late.”  
The wedding was the most beautiful thing I could have dreamed. The best part, though, when Bjorn kicked Hvitserk’s ass in the wedding race.  
After the race Hvitserk walked towards me.   
“I love you.” he said and kissed me with the fiercest passion.   
“I love you too.” I said with an immense smile.  
Everyone left back for Kattegat. Me and Hvitserk left to consummate the marriage. I still did not speak of my pregnancy


	8. Hár

"It's getting harder and harder to hide my pregnancy from Hvitserk. I am already 3 months along. I can't hide it for forever. I just, I want to surprise him."   
"I don't understand you sometimes. I think you should tell him soon. He is going to find out no matter what happens. Unless of course he is dead in a ditch somewhere. Sigveig as my only friend, I look to you for council in everything, now I need you to listen to me. You need to tell your husband." Gudrun looked at me with concern.  
"I am afraid if I tell him he will think that it belongs to Ubbe." I spoke up.  
"If you found out the day after you and Ubbe did the.... You know, then it would impossible to be his unless you and him did it before?" She looked sharply at me as if to question.  
"No that was the only time. I just... I don't know, something about it feels like a curse." I told her.  
"Sigveig," She said. "Children are not curses. They are blessings. Hell, if I could have a child with Ivar..." She took a deep sigh.   
"I know." I paused. "but I'm telling you something feels so wrong. Something is making me hesitate. Like I want to tell him but something is holding me back."   
Suddenly the door opened. Me and Gudrun moved our eyes quickly to see Hvitserk standing in the doorway. Gudrun winked at me and left the room in silence.   
"What is wrong, my love?"  
"Nothing." I lied.  
"It looks like something is wrong. You haven't talked to me a lot recently."  
"I haven't really had the need to." I lied more.  
"Sigveig, I am trying to have a conversation with you." I cracked a smile.  
"I am trying to subtly avoid a conversation with you."  
"Now I know something is wrong with you. You always like to hear yourself talk. You also always have to go into battle looking like a beautiful badass. When one of those things is not happening, it usually isn't good for someone else in the room" He gave a lopsided smile showing sentiment yet deep concern. I wanted to tell him but something was holding me back. Maybe it was the Gods, or fate, or fear.   
"Hvitserk, I- I-" I stuttered. I know I should tell him now. "I just wish you would spend a little more time with me. I haven't been feeling very well and I just miss you." A wave of relief washed over me yet I knew I had made the wrong choice.  
"Why didn't you just say so? You have just been acting so strange after you went and saw the seer. I figured you wanted more time to yourself." Then the thought came to me like a chill in winter. I should've have told him. Right then. Right there. I should have told him. Why didn't I? What was I so afraid of that I might not tell my husband that he will be a father.   
"Hvitserk, let's invite Gudrun and Ivar to dinner tonight. I have some news that can't wait any longer. I know you and Lagertha are not on very good terms since she has killed your mother, but seeing as I am one of her shieldmaidens I need her to hear this as well. Is this okay with you?" I was going to tell him at dinner and this time I was not going to let fear stop me.  
"Whatever makes you happy, will make me happy. You know, I would go to the end of the world for you. I would do it anyway, but if you asked me to I wouldn't even hesitate to pack food." He cracked a smile.  
"If you go to the end of the world for me you better be damn sure you will pack food for the journey! I can't have you looking like your brother's legs when you come back. I might break you." I gave him an even bigger smile. He pulled me close and laughed.  
"That is why I love you so much."  
A few hours later our 3 guests arrived for dinner.  
We talked and ate and drank. Ivar gave Lagertha nasty looks every second she turned around. Finally we came to the end of the night and before they were about to leave I broke my silence.  
"I have some news, but I need to speak to Lagertha privately first. May we step outside?"  
I asked her.  
"Of course. Whatever you need." She spoke back.  
We stepped outside and I told her everything about the seer, about my pregnancy, and how I was about to tell Hvitserk.  
"My dear, you are telling him the greatest news a man will want to hear, you should not be fearful in any way. I am very glad to hear it. I wish the best. Although I'm quite sad that you can no longer train with us until you are able." she brought me in for a hug and said goodbye.   
I went back inside to say goodnight to Ivar and Gudrun. I pulled Gudrun in for a hug and whispered in her ear.   
"Tell Ivar. I want you to tell him." I let go and smiled. "goodnight to you both."   
Hvitserk and I walked to our bedroom.   
"I thought you had to tell Gudrun and Iv-"  
"Hvitserk I am with child." I liberated my mind as a tiny smile grew across my mouth and tears streaked down my face. "I am with child. It is without a doubt yours and I don't know why I have been holding back but-"  
He cut me off and kissed me. When he stopped his smile was bigger than the sea. He laughed. "you are with child. I am going to be a father. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He kissed me again. From the other room I heard Ivar scream "WHAT? ARE YOU JOKING?!" We both stopped as Ivar came crawling in with huge smile on his face.   
"Hvitserk? You are going to be a father?"   
"Wait! How do you know it is mine?" Hvitserk looked at me concerned.  
"Well I found out the day after the night I spent with Ubbe, so it is impossible to be his. He is the only other person I have slept with for a year. Also the seer said so." I reassured him. Then Gudrun spoke up.  
"I don't mean to intrude on your happy moment but you were going to be a father anyway with Margrethe, right?"  
"She lost the baby about a week ago."  Hvitserk looked down, then back at me. He smiled again.  
"but that doesn't matter now. It is in the past. And we must look to the future." He got down on one knee and kissed my stomach.   
"You, my child, will be strong and brave, you have a beautiful mother to teach you that. And I'm sure you will get your good looks from me."  
We said goodnight to Ivar and Gudrun.  
Hvitserk looked at me once more. He had a small smirk on his face.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too!"   
He took off his shirt, got into bed and pulled me down next to him. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me. Then we both fell asleep. 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I'm so sorry I take so long. I'm trying to get better at that. So yeah hope you guys enjoy. Also if you guys are wanting any one shots or ships or anything check out my tumblr @onceuponadetectivedemigod   
Thank y'all. Love you guys. Enjoy!


	9. The Bay At Dawn

Before sunrise, Hvitserk asked me if I could go to the beach and bring him some fish to have for lunch. Ivar accompanied me and told me he needed to talk. I walked down as he crawled. And just as the sky lit up in the distance I started to catch fish as he skinned them.  
“Don't you just love looking out onto the bay? ESPECIALLY when Hvitserk is with you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When you have someone to watch it with that you love, time almost stops. Like the other day, Grudrun and I, after our wedding, instead of going to the bedroom we came down here. We just sat and held each other and watched the bay which was the color of Odin’s eyes. Not yet blue but not yet gray, and it had a dash of fire over the end of the world right there!. We just looked out on the water with nothing to say. The world was in harmony. Each note was different but they were singing the same song. Everything was different but for once it all had the same meaning.‘I love Gudrun.’ I have always loved the diversity in the world, but for that moment I loved that everything was the same. I knew the difference between a tree and a fish who jumped out of the water. When I looked at one it felt the same as when I looked at the other. Like for once the world cared about me. Like I mattered. But the only reason I existed was to exist for her.”  
His words sent tears streaming down my pale face. He continued.   
“I just held her there and nothing else mattered to either of us. Then the stars started to come out. The fire died. The blue grey turned into black. But nothing changed and I realized every time I say goodnight I fall more madly in love with her but it neutralizes my madness. The mad is a different mad then the mad I have been my entire life. But that night. I realized how much I loved her when those rings slid onto our fingers. But when we were looking at the bay I fell in love with her all over again. It wasn’t a matter of falling more in love but more so meeting her again and starting over. All over again.”  
“Ivar, that is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Is that what you came to talk to me about?” I said wiping the tears away with my sleeve.   
“No. I came down here to talk to you about children. You know I do not like Lagertha. I'm planning on killing her and taking what was once my mother and father's. I'm sure you already knew this. But even if you didn't, I'm telling you now. I know she is your Queen and she is your leader. Which is why I am telling you. But with that being said, you are not going to tell her. Because I am. I figured I would tell you so when the time comes to choose sides you will have thought it through. I am going to tell Gudrun of my plan later tonight.”  
He spoke with such a hatred that burned like the fire in Helheim.   
“What does this have to do with children?” I asked him.  
“If I win, which I plan on winning, I need an heir to secure my legacy. You and I both know I am incapable of producing an heir, male or female. I ask if you will allow me to offer my legacy and crown to your child. The crown can sometimes be consuming though, which is why I ask.” He explained. I looked into his eyes and could see the battle raging in his mind. He was ready to kill Lagertha and even if he died after he was going to kill her. The feeling of choosing against my Queen and Ivar was frightening. Lagertha would understand but I would fight against the woman who raised me. Ivar would not understand and would kill me. Hvitserk- what would Hvitserk think. This woman killed his mother and I’m surprised he hasn’t judged me still being within her company.   
“I will have to think on it. Does Hvitserk know you are planning on killing Lagertha?”  
“He does. He is on my side. Bjorn will not be, seeing as Lagertha is his mother. Ubbe has stated he does not like the fact she killed our mother, but he will not fight on my side because he knows what our mother did to her. Personally I do not care what he has to say. He is also very angry for what happened when we were away. I can not forgive myself for killing Sigurd. On a happier note while we were gone, you grew very much.”  
He cracked a smile showing a softness in such a destructive conversation.  
“Yes. Soon we may actually have a child to look at.” I smiled putting a hand on my large stomach.  
“I am sorry about your brother, Ivar”   
“I am too, Sigveig, I am too. It was all my fault.”  
His gazed dropped and for a second he stopped what he was doing. He looked back up at me and spoke.  
“Sigveig, I didn't mean to kill him.”   
“I know you didn't Ivar. Nothing will change what you did. You have to move on but keep him in you memory.”   
“That is the bad part. The only memories I have with him are bad ones. I don't want him there. I hated him, but I loved him.” He cried. Ivar The Boneless, Son of Ragnar and Queen Asluag actually was crying.  
“I know it is not my place to say ivar, but a part of me hated him too. He treated me like shit. But he symbolized brotherhood. The memories were all bad except when I punched him in the face. I'm sorry I'm not good at comfort but what I'm trying to say is… Even if he was the biggest asshole piece of shit on the planet, he was your brother. And you have force yourself to be upset when you don't want to be. I feel like you are only sorry for your brothers’ sakes. If you hated the bastard then fucking hate him and be sorry on the outside but don't be ashamed. If you didn't do it, who was gonna be the one to crack. In a way you gave him an honorable death. You were the one to do it instead of some English bastard he never met. I know this isn't how Vikings think normally. We glorify battlefield death but I can not doubt for one second he didn't go to Valhalla. And I'm sure when you get there, he may actually not be an asshole.”  
He stopped crying.  
“Normally,” he started. “I would hold this knife to your throat and tell you about how I am the only one who can say that about my brother. But you at right. I shall not dwell on the past when he was a dick, but look forward to Valhalla when he will once again be a brother I actually care for.” He paused for a moment. “I think we have all the fish we need. We should head back.”  
“Yes I think so too. I have a lot to discuss with my husband.”  
We left it at that. We started walking up to our cottage in town. Then I heard a scream of pain. It was my scream of pain.


	10. The real beginning

Hours passed and nothing changed but there was a storm that rolled into kattegat. No thunder. No rain. Just lightning.  
Hvitserk hasn't moved from my side. He kept speaking words of hope.  
About an hour later I gave birth to a little girl. Hvitserk whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, not because of what he said but because-  
“Sigveig, there is… Another one.”   
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GUDRUN?”  
“There is another one,” Gudrun said again.  
She had been making sure everything went right so neither of us died. But I guess it's all of us.  
Three hours later, the lightning got worse. A baby boy was next. The lightning proceeded to get worse.

Author’s note   
Hey guys there is a reason this chapter I so short. This is to get my next chapter started but it couldn't put it all in one cause I’m OCD and I would have needed to do another flash forward and that is too much for one chapter. Also as any writer understands, I put myself in a hole and I know where I need to be but I can't get there without a really crappy chapter like this (also I dont know how to do tha without this chapter)just because this is a small basis for the next. The next one will be longer and much better I promise. I know it sucks please best with me.   
Burning_jabberjay


End file.
